


Screams from Inside

by screamingarrows



Series: The Hero Never Wins [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1228540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingarrows/pseuds/screamingarrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I find it kind of funny. I find it kind of sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screams from Inside

Lydia winces. The knife is cutting into her throat and she can’t help but remember when she was in a different classroom. When it was a different villain holding her neck and threatening to end her life. She tries not to look at the Nogitsune, she doesn’t want to see Stiles’ eyes looking at her coldly, doesn’t want to see Stiles’ hands holding the knife, doesn’t want to see the dark, twisted smile that is permanently pressed on his face.

"The little Banshee," it croons and Lydia grits her teeth. The Nogitsune’s smile widens and its fingers twitch, like the muscles underneath are not meant to be kept under the pale, creamy skin.

"S-Stiles," she says and hates how she stutters. The Nogitsune freezes and its eyes narrow. "Stiles, I know you’re in there. You can fight it. Come on, we’re waiting for you."

This had been the plan, to try and coast Stiles into defeating the Nogitsune from the inside. They’d been fighting and trying for weeks to get rid of it, but nothing worked. Deaton suggested that maybe Stiles had to push it out and that’s how she was caught in the first place.

"Stop it!" The Nogitsune hisses and pulls the blade away from her neck. It turns and hunches in on itself. Her body sags a little in relief, but it’s short lived. When the Nogitsune turns, the smile is gone from its face and it’s snarling.

The image is unsettling. No matter how many times she sees it, she can’t process it, because it’s _Stiles_. It’s Stiles’ face and his hands and it doesn’t seem real. It all has to be one illogical, impractical joke, right?

She wants to beg and scream and argue for Stiles to just _stop_ and be normal again.

If only it were that simple; she’d scream until her lungs bled.

"Stiles," she says again and the Nogitsune twitches, its entire body spasms once and when it blinks, the coldness drains from it eyes and the blood leaves its face.

"Lydia?" The voice is so raw and full of emotion, tears instantly fill Lydia’s eyes. She nods and rubs her lips together. Stiles, the _real_ Stiles, steps forward and half kneels in front of her.

"I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry," the apologizes flow from his lips in an unending stream. His hands hover over her, afraid to touch, and she chokes back a sob.

"It’s okay Stiles. It’s okay," she reassures with a weak, shaky smile.

"I-I… Thank you." He rests his head on her knee and quivers. She wonders what it feels like, to rid yourself of something so dangerous. He looks down at his hands and sees the knife. It’s coated in a thin layer of her blood and he tosses the knife away with a gasp. Gently, he rubs her arms; his skin is fever hot against hers. His fingers are clumsy as he tries to untie her bonds.

Lydia wiggles her fingers as her bonds loosen. The rope cut off her circulation and the blood flowed uncomfortably back into her fingers. Then, his fingers suddenly still against hers. She can hear him suck in a shallow breath and let out a soft “ _no_ ”.

Lydia strains against the rope as Stiles begins screaming. He falls to the ground and Lydia can feel him rocking up against her chair.

"Stiles? Stiles!" She screams. He can’t hear her. She pulls at her bonds but freezes when the screams behind her turn into garbled laughter. Her blood turns to ice. Stiles- no not Stiles- the Nogitsune stands and walks around her. It’s still laughing and straddles her, resting its light weight on her legs.

It wraps Stiles’ long arms around her neck and it leans in. “Miss me?”

She grits her teeth and jumps, trying to dislodge it from her lap. It laughs and stands.

"As if it were so easy to get rid of me," it smirks. With Stiles’ fingers, it pets Lydia’s dark red hair.

"Oh Lydia," it says softly and she swears she can almost hear Stiles screaming below the tone. "He’s trying _so hard_. You make quite the impression.” It sounds almost smug and Lydia can’t figure out why.

"This will make it all the more sweet." It’s tone turns deadly and it leans it. It wraps Stiles’ slender fingers around her neck and squeezes. She gasps and pulls back, but the Nogitsune follows her movements. It tightens Stiles’ fingers and darkness fades across her vision. Stiles’ face is grinning down at her and her heart stutters in its frantic, frightened beating. This is not her Stiles. She doubts she’ll ever see her Stiles again.

The Nogitsune laughs and she can hear Stiles’ muffled sobbing, his whispered pleas echo against the blood rushing in her ears. She wants to tell him she’s sorry; sorry for being caught, sorry for ignoring him for so long, sorry this happened. She wants to tell him he’s forgiven, that none of this is his fault and that he’ll be okay.

She opens her mouth to try but nothing comes out. She can’t even rasp an apology. She tries to swallow as tears well in her eyes. The Nogitsune looks wild, looks like a vengeful god wrapped in the flesh of an innocent boy.

The sounds are muffled now. Her heartbeat isn’t as loud and she can’t hear Stiles crying anymore. It’s almost peaceful, until a memory surges forward.

It’s from months ago, lifetimes ago. She remembers it perfectly. It was the first time she backed away in fear of Stiles, unsure of what the whirlwind of a boy would do. _“If you die, I will literally go out of my freakin’ mind.”_

Is this ironic, she wonders as more tears trail down her cheek. They burn like fire against her freezing skin. Is it ironic that because you lost your mind, I’m dying?

She closes her eyes before the darkness completely overtakes her vision and tries to remember what her Stiles’ smile looked like.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time writing a character-death fic. Hope y'all liked it and it wasn't too terrible:) Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Also, if you think any trigger warnings need to be tagged, please let me know. There aren't any that I know of but you can never be sure.


End file.
